


Relief

by Create



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Season 2, jinx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Create/pseuds/Create
Summary: Don the jinx at the end of "Hot Shot"





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> As I've watched the Episode Hot Shots, I was not quite happy with the way it ended and so did I write a new/other ending.

After Don was able to call for a rescue, he is surrounded by darkness as his team arrives. Megan storms into the building followed by David and Colby on her heals. They first find the victim who is happy to be in safety again. As they continue to look through the house, they spot Don lying on the ground.   
The three of them where shocked to see their boss, who was normally the one who was still standing after an awe full day, the one who was always their for them, nearly killed by their suspect. As the paramedics arrived, they got pushed away and hoped that he was not that bad injured. 

Alan wished since Don started working for the FBI that he would never get a phone call like this. David told him about what happened to Don and that he was now in the hospital.   
He called for Charlie who was working on one of his theories in the garage and together they rushed to Don.  
While the car ride to the hospital, Charlie was really worried about his brother. He knew the numbers and especially the probability of his brother being injured and maybe also dying. He thought about the things which could have had happened to Don and if he would be able to talk to Don again or if Don would die.

Meanwhile woke Don in the hospital up and was really surprised to see his Team that worried around him. He just got an injection and something over his head. There is no real reason to worry about him. An with that in mind, he talked to the doctor and insisted on going home and after a ten minutes long discussion with the doctor and his team being not able to tell him to stay, which reminded the team that Don was the person you should not argue with, was he officially released from the hospital.

As Charlie arrived with Alan at the hospital, they saw Don walking outside at the parking lot and both men felt a huge relief as they were walking to their jinx. Don was really shocked to see them here and so shocked and asked what they were doing here. Both of the Eppes men thought that Don made a joke and hugged him with relief. 

At the next day, Don was at the Craftsman and worked on a pile of paperwork. When his brother and father came in, he felt a huge relief to have a family like this standing behind him and so his thoughts started to wander of to Robin Brooks


End file.
